This invention pertains to truck box covers and more particularly to a cover which can be readily pulled over or retracted from the box.
In the hauling of grain particularly, it is desirable to cover the open box of a truck so that the grain does not blow out of the box nor dust blow in. Truck boxes have long been covered by tarpaulins for this purpose. Occasionally fully enclosed boxes have been suggested also, but such construction is usually unduly expensive.
Generally, a tarpaulin is merely spread over the box by hand and is fastened at intervals by ropes or the like to fittings on the truck box. Various other devices have been proposed, most of them proposing some sort of collapsible cover.
My device uses the simplest cover -- a piece of canvas -- but provides a simple method of retracting or covering. The retraction allows substantially complete opening of the box for easy and quick filling and yet provides for full covering.